naruto generation x
by last grand duchess
Summary: naruto, sakura and sai are guides for an indian photographer but what hapens when she starts to get strange threating messages from people she calims she doesnt know.what is the secret shes hiding and why the heck is her hair so long.find out by reveiwing
1. Chapter 1

I do not own naruto. Wish I did but I don't I only own my character.

Chapter 1:

Masaru Michiko inteligent/victorius, child of a thuosand beauties

As a princess exiled since birth Masaru Michiko has been known as cursed demon child. She was never able to go out side or inter act with other people. She was assigned a teacher at the age of five who was an under cover ninja trying to destroy the empire and reign supreme. He taught the girl ninjutsu hoping to use the power of the demon for his personal gain. But the plan back fired Michiko taught her self to control the demons powers by channeling it into her brain this resulted in one of her major powers. Mind control and telepathy. When the ninja saw he had lost the power he greatly need he attempted to assassinate her and her whole family but died in the process. Every one believed that she was the cause of all the trouble and five years later was threatened to be killed if she did not leave. And she did never to return. She traveled for four and a half years not knowing where to go. She finally came to the village of Konoha hoping for a better life than that of a hated unwanted daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters but my own.

Chapter one: a new arrival

A strange young girl stood at the gates of Konaha admiring its magnificence. Naruto sat at his usual place in the ramen shop. And Kakashi took off his mask for the first time in two days to brush his teeth. The girl took a Polaroid picture of the gates and the guards carefully putting them into a small box. Naruto left the shop after paying and ran through town. Kakashi jumped from his balcony and took off reading his usual book. The girl strode through town catching the eye of almost every one she past, but it wasn't her looks but suspicions that caught their attention. Kakashi finally stopped near the hokages palace and looked around to see if he could find Naruto "I guess he's late" he shrugged and jumped up to the open window to find Sakura also standing there. Naruto started sprinting down the street after seeing what time it was he was probably later than Kakashi sensei. Naruto now in a rush to get were he's going runs into a girl with a long black braid, she snaps a picture of him before he collides with her, and ends up on the ground. He helps her up but can't help but feel a sort of resentment as if it was her fault they bashed into each other "I'm sorry but do you know the way to the Hokage palace I'm really late for an appointment." She smiled at him and he tried to smile back but found it very hard to do so. "um it's that way" he said at last giving up on smiling, he pointed to an empty street "just go down that street and take a left and you should see it" she smiled again "why don't you show me how to get there besides you're going there to" she turned to him with a large smile on her face "right?" he nodded and they started walking how did she know that he thought. When they arrived Kakashi had already left after receiving his mission leaving Sakura. "Um I can explain" Naruto said nervously "no need" said the Godaime "welcome to Konoha it's a pleasure to have you here" she said obviously forcing a smile. "Naruto, Sakura this is Michiko Masuki you will be her guide as she takes pictures of around Konoha for a western magazine" Naruto looked puzzled "but why both of us?" he asked looking toward Sakura "well she also wants to take pictures of family life and missions so I suggested you two and Sai but for some reason he's not here yet so I guess its just you guys for today" but at that moment the door creaked open and in walked Sai "sorry I'm late but my watch broke." Naruto and Sakura looked at him hopelessly as Stunade explained the mission once more "now stop waisting my time you are excused" outside, after Sakura was finished yelling at Sai for being late, Michiko took pictures around the Hokage palace and Sai introduced him self "I hope we can become friends" he said. Michiko smiled widely "me too" and snapped him a picture. as the day bore on they talked occasionally if she needed help with something when some thing unexpected happened. a kunai flew past michikos head and hit a tree just barely missing her naruto pulled the knife out of the wood and unfolded the paper tied to it "we found you princess." he read out loud "what does this mean?" he looked at michiko than at sakura than at sai who was looking questionably at michiko. However she just shook her head "their just some crazy people that have been following me here ever since i left my village but its not a big deal" sakura felt worried though she didn't say anything. naruto looked at the paper one more time and thought to himself 'is she really a princess?'. sai just stared at her not knowing what to think of her. that night sai and sakura walked her to the apartment she was staying in but when they opened the door and looked inside they were in shock. furniture was turned over, dishes smashed, michiko rushed in before sakura could stop her. she ran strait to the bed room which was also torn apart she rummaged through the piles of tattered clothing when she found a small jewelry box which was empty she took out a false bottom and sighed with relief when she pulled out a small enamel box with a rose on its cover. she held it to her chest. "what happened here?" sakura asked finally looking down at michiko more worried than ever, "i guess those guys know where i live now" she said her voice shaking ever so slightly. she stood up and started walking toward the door still clutching the box. " Its not safe for you to be alone if they know where you live." sai pronounced "you can come stay with me until their caught" michiko looked surprised as did sakura "are you sure?" sai nodded " i have an extra room and beside thats what Friends do right" he smiled at her and she smiled back of course sakura didn't like the idea and thought it was perverted " idiot why would a girl stay at a guys house, you can stay with me michiko" she just shook her head no " i'm fine really i can take care of my self" she said after some arguing sakuar and sai left with no complaints when she let them help her clean up the mess. that night even though michiko felt safe some evil and corrupt watched her sleep and planned their next attack.


End file.
